With You
by Warrior of The Healing Flame
Summary: Samus is feeling lonely and Down thanks to snake however Link aims to make her smile.


**Authors note Lyics are in Italics while the story is in normal font. **

_Within my encounters and breakups with others, I keep searching for that "Special" someone._

Samus watched as other couples danced at prom from her table away from everyone else feeling sorry and pissed at herself. She was to fall in with the girls who depended on men to dance with them and make them feel happy but she wasn't because she caught her boyfriend cheating on her with Peach. All she could do is try to pretend to be happy and drown her sorrows in the punch regardless of wether it was spiked or not.

_Even though my days were overtaking me at alarmingly high speed, I was standing still for a long time._

_You smiled at me telling me "It's the same for everyone.", and while looking ahead, you kept walking._

_"_You're ruining prom for me Link, we are done! You hear me!" yelled Zelda in front of Link who had cast his vote in for Samus who felt like he had deserved it because she had been cheated on and he was her friend no less but Zelda being the bitch she was wanted no one but herself to become queen.

"But…"

"No but's Link! Go date Samus or something."

Then Zelda turned around and walked away from Link leaving him to watch her evening Gown that he had bought just for her.

"Bitch." He muttered as he made his way toward Samus's table.

"Got room for one more in the misery club?" asked Link.

"Why are you miserable?" asked Samus

"Her Royality dumped my ass for voting against her." replied Link , "So I guess we are single."

"Who'd you vote for?" pressed Samus glaring at him.

"You."

Samus then playfully punched him on the shoulder grinning and then broke the silence with some laughter.

Then Samus spaced out, thinking of the time he first met Link.

_Inside your heart is a vivid color, while your body is bound by your past agonies. _

_For starters, lets's cross together over that forged boundary line! Don't let go of your hand!_

*Flashback*

"Freak!" accused the little girls who circled Samus Aran who just sat there.

"You eat mommys and daddys!"

At that point Samus hung her head and started to cry until a young kid with dirty blonde hair jumped in front of Samus facing the girls with anger in his cobalt blue eyes.

"Leave her Alone!" he declared loudly in a voice that scared them away. Then Samus raised her head to find this boy facing her with a warm expression.

"Are you okay?" the boy asked offering his hand to her. She took it and stood up on her two feet not minding her blue outfit was dirty.

"Do you get treated like this every day?" he asked.

"Y…y….yes." she replied while her tears spilled on the ground like rain drops.

"Don't cry." said the boy, "I'm Link and starting today I'll make sure you'll never cry."

"Samus." muttered Samus as she found someone to look up to until she became independent and strong with Link's guidance.

*Flashback end*

_Because I met you, I was able to become stronger._

_My unfulfilling days were also becoming satisfying._

_The monochrome world has turned colorful! Because I can see you through my eyes!_

_My once-halted world has started moving again._

_Up until this point, just what have I been doing? _

_I've decided to jump out of this painfully cramped world._

"Link , why did you vote for me?" asked Samus.

"Part one of your comforting." replied Link.

Samus was about to ask what part two was when all of a sudden, she heard a yell and Link started to laugh.

"Link! I'm going to kill you for this." Snake said when emerged from the boys room wearing dark pink eyeshadow, sparkly hot pink nail polish on all of his nails, his hair dyed purple, his faced decorated with sharpie in the form of obscene images and his prom tux was replaced with a magenta nightgown with a very short mini-skirt.

Later soon everybody joined in on the laughter even Samus laughed hysterically. Zelda was the only one frowning upon this image because it was her favorite lucky nightgown that snake was wearing.

"I think we should run Link." suggested Samus once she calmed down enough.

"You read my mind." Link replied as they both dashed out to the door.

_I aim for the space between the sun and the land! The compass in my heart won't be blurred._

_I must keep heading for tomorrow! When there's no path, I'll search for one!_

_There's no such thing as a limit (to music)!_

They later were at a cliff over looking the sea enjoying each others company.

"I can't believe you did that Link." said Samus.

"Hey a promise is a promise." replied Link as he took off his green jacket and put it around Samus.

_**He still kept that promise for me**_ thought Samus as they both blushed simultaneously.

Suddenly without any warning they both kissed each other as a star fell from the sky.

_When I used to lock myself in my room sulking, I wasn't able to turn my head even though tomorrow was calling me._

_(While we aim for the light in the distance, our resonating wishes will cleave the darkness!)_

_Through meeting you, I was able to recall how to smile._

_1+1 gave rise to an impulse. Flying side by side, we flap our wings and soar even higher!_

_The distance until we seize our dream is so long! So let's ride on the wind!_

When they came out of the kiss, Link dropped on his knees.

"I'm sorry I did that Samus I wasn't-"

Samus shut him up with another Kiss.

_**I can't believe Zelda Dumped him. **_Samus thought as she was in Links endless warmth.

_Because I had met you, I was able to become stronger._

_My unfulfilling days were also becoming satisfying._

_(The monochrome world has turned colorful! Because I can see you through my eyes!) _

_In my once-halted world, once I finally seize my dream with my hand, _

_I want you to always stand by my side smiling…_

_(While we aim for the light in the distance, our resonating wishes will cleave the darkness) _

_Because you were with me this whole time I was able to find my future once more…_

When they finally stopped Kissing again Link felt speechless but then he faced Samus with confidence.

"So wanna go out someplace?"

"Yeah that'd be nice."

**Author's Note I do not own Super Smash Bros Nor Back On's Song "With you ". The Only thing I own is the story. Anyway Hope you enjoy this story. It's My first Songfic and My first Paring Fic. Let me know how I did. **


End file.
